Satomi Hakase
Student Number 24: is the robotics expert. She is best friends with Chao, and created Chachamaru with her help. Her nickname is "Professor" (博士, meaning "expert, learned person, or doctor", a play on her last name as it is also pronounced "Hakase"). Personality Usually seen with Chao or Chachamaru, she often assists in the technical upkeep of the class. She and Chao enjoy testing her inventions on Ku Fei. She is also a member of the Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society of Mahora University and always asks the organization to provide her room for her experiments. Her great intelligence, obsession in her work, and somewhat lacking common sense, lead her classmates to refer to both her and Chao as mad scientists. Although Satomi is usually a quiet, courteous girl, she sometimes has a small arrogant attitude, especially when it comes to her works. In her biography, she dislikes things that cannot be explained or scientifically proven, despite the fact that she is well aware of magic and uses it frequently in her work, especially in the creation of her greatest achievement, Chachamaru. Part in the Story During the Mahora Festival, she aided Chao with her plan to reveal the existence of mages to the world. She is not seen during the time Negi and some of her classmates are trapped in the future. She reappeared on the third day of the festival as she and Chao prepare the spell to reveal magic to the world, though she appeared to be having second thoughts. At that point, Negi arrived to stop them. However, by the time Chao was defeated by Negi, she was able to complete the incantation for the Forced Recognition Magic, though the spell was changed with Chao's loss into an enchantment to remove hatred from the world for a day. After Chao's departure, she become responsible for Chachamaru's maintenance. She becomes especially amazed when Chachamaru began displaying human emotions, following her interactions with Negi. At present, Satomi is upgrading Chachamaru's body with more human-like skin and softer appearance. During the fight between Negi and fate in the old ruins of Ostia, she is determined to support the group along with her classmates and started having observations with equipments to the place that appeared above Mahora Academy. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. The terraforming and orbital elevator construction would have been difficult to implement in the early stages with purely scientific techniques, and it was with her fundamental theory of science-magic integration that it was realized. Believe it or not, she apparently married a certain governor. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect-' Satomi is the robotics expert and thus, one of the smartest members of the class. She is also a prominent member of the school's Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society. Her skills earned to even create an android, namely Chachamaru, with her best friend, Chao. Her great intelligence, obsession in work, and somewhat lacking common sense, leads her classmates referring to her as a mad scientists along with Chao. She has also upgraded Chachamaru's body with more human-like skin and a softer appearance. *'Magic Power-' Being friends and working as an accomplice with Chao and inventing Chachamaru with use of magic, it can be assumed that Satomi not only is aware of magic but also at the least knows how to practice it. * Keen Observer and Logical Thinking-''' Among the class, she is one of the students who is aware of the existence of magic and uses it frequently especially on her greatest achievement, Chachamaru. However, in her biography she dislikes things that cannot be explained or scientifically proven. She also determined Chachamru displaying human emotions. '''Appearances in other media and Pactio : Negima!: Satomi plays a large role in the final few episodes of the anime. Seeing that both her and Chao know about magic (to Negi's suprise), they are able to help in a unique way because of their knowledge of both science and magic. Thanks to her and Chao's time machine, Negi is able to use magic, in alliance with their technology, to go back in time to save Asuna. Her pactio artifact is a magic backpack, allowing her to use a "Plasma Punch" attack. Satomi's hair is also more of a dark teal than her original black. : Negima!?: During the "Suka incident", she becomes an axolotl (also known as a "wooper looper"). She also retains her mad scientist roots in the omake, both assisting Chao with her nikuman-making "Super Power Hand" and even upgrading the Baka Rangers to animal-like cyborgs (exactly like their Suka forms in continuity). Gallery SatomiHakase.jpg Chachamarubody.jpg Science.jpg 24.JPG 29.JPG mahou-sensei-negima-336741.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336742.jpg Satomi Armor.jpg Satomi Cosplay.jpg Satomi Suka.jpg Satomi Hakase.PNG Satomi.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336335.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335879-2.jpg Group 2.jpg Turma.jpg char_24.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338225.jpg Bez tytułu7.jpg AnimeSatomiPactio.jpg Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs